Horned Reaper
- 9 tiles* |sacrifice = 1 , 1 , 1 |fighter = Melee |Health = 2000 |spells = Level 1 - Level 5 - Level 10 - |immunity = Lava, Lava Traps |likes = Fighting, Praying, the sight of corpses |hates = Being bored. And just about everything else.|wages = 950}} Descriptive Text General Information The Horned Reaper is essentially a miniboss creature the Keeper can obtain by sacrificing three useful minions: a , a , and a in the . Fast, deadly, and durable, the Horned Reaper is a melee combat specialist. The creature uses its scythe to deliver enormous physical damage with high accuracy; it can cover dungeon terrain quickly (including Lava), and in the thick of battle it is able to sustain heavy punishment with its excellent health and armor scores. The catch, however, is that the Horned Reaper requires a strong financial situation and lots of attention. Anger Management Horned Reapers are very easily angered - they do not tolerate being slapped, picked up, going unpaid or unfed, or even being left idle. To stay happy, the creature needs a job; valid jobs for them include research, training, praying, scavenging, and duty. They cannot manufacture or man a , and their research rate is poor. The and are recommended idling jobs, being free and indefinite. Like all other creatures their anger level is also frozen while they are in a or answering a , though of course, they will eventually starve to death in these tasks. Sprinkle money on the Horned Reaper to erase all of its anger instantly. If its anger level is maxed-out for more than a couple seconds, it begins a distinct AI job, ANGER_JOB_MAD_PSYCHO, which is exactly what it sounds like: a psychotic rage where the creature will attack all allies and enemies in its path. This job is permanent. It is impossible to placate it at this point even when its happiness level is high again. When available, the spell prevents the creature from entering this state when angry, though it must be turned off after combat to allow injured creatures a chance to recover health in their lair. Combat Statistically the Horned Reaper is the second strongest creature in the game - only surpassed by the boss hero , with the same attack power, greater speed, less health, armor, and fewer Creature Spells. Taking down a Horned Reaper requires a small army of opposition and/or the use of esoteric creature spells like . When time or resources are of the essence, the optimal level for a Horned Reaper is 5, when he learns , and thereby gains a large boost to his movement speed and attack rate without a huge pay raise and fuss. The best way to direct one or more Horned Reapers to battle is with . A creature's Anger level does not change even when slapped while it is performing the call to arms task. Sacrifice Recipes * Does not work in Dungeon Keeper due to a coding error, but is fixed in Dungeon Keeper FX. Acquisition Remember to consider the usefulness of s, s, and es, as each are experts in routine dungeon labor and their own fighting styles, before making the decision to go for a Horned Reaper. It is possible to command more than one Horned Reaper given the right assets on a map. A small group of them pulls the weight of dozens of lesser minions in a fight, but they are very expensive and slow to train and collect a hefty paycheck. Generally, a gem seam is needed to maintain such a force. The sacrificial creatures are much faster and cheaper to train than a single Horned Reaper. It is suggested that these creatures should be trained before being dropped into the pool, rather than train the Reaper. In the end, you will have a higher level Reaper ready to wreak havoc. See for further training cost analysis. When there are multiple Horned Reapers in the dungeon, it can be useful to torture one during the payday, halving all the others' wages, or even full-time, to get the others to move and fight faster. If gold is dropped immediately onto the torture victim after he is set free, he will not go berserk. Horned Reapers are good at scavenging. If one goes berserk, then throwing it into a Portal, sacrificing it in a , or letting it die in combat sends a Horned Reaper instance to the Creature Pool, where it can be scavenged back as a content Level 1. Trivia *The Horned Reaper makes a cameo appearance in Theme Hospital's intro as a patient. *The Horned Reaper is based on an ex-girlfriend of Dungeon Keeper's lead artist Mark Healey."Bullfrog Productions: A History Of The Legendary UK Developer". NowGamer. 22 February 2012. Archived from the original on 6 July 2017. Retrieved 14 August 2019. *Early concept art of Black & White by Lionhead Studios features Dungeon Keeper's Horned Reaper. He represents a creature.Molyneux, Peter (13 June 2001). "Postmortem: Lionhead Studios' Black & White". Gamasutra. Retrieved 19 December 2018.James Leach; Christian Bravery (2001). The Making of Black & White. p. 16. Prima Games. ISBN 978-0-7615-3625-3. This same art is featured as the background of the launcher of ''Dungeon Keeper FX''. *There is contradiction as to the Horned Reaper's gender; the manual treats it as male,Dungeon Keeper Gold Manual, p. 61. as does lead artist Healey (who designed the character), but the official strategy guide refers to the Horned Reaper as a female.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. pp. 58,98. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. *In an early version of Dungeon Keeper's intro, you can hear the roar the Horned Reaper makes after beheading the . Gallery HORNY.png|A Horned Reaper's Head, one of the main images of Dungeon Keeper horny_head_perspective.jpg|A perspective view of a Horned Reaper's Head. horny_looking_up_rend.png|Art of a Horned Reaper concept_reaper.png|Concept art of a Horned Reaper dk1_hreaper_big.png|Horned Reaper avatar with alpha Horned reaper.jpg|The Horned Reaper's Portrait horny0.gif|Ingame animation of a Horned Reaper Horned Reaper 1.jpg|Horned Reaper By Shumadan dkthc1.png|The Horned Reaper's appearance in Theme Hospital. DungeonKeeper.jpg|Yet another Horned Reaper head. HornyBW.JPG|The Horned Reaper in Black & White's concept art representing a creature. HornedReaperHead.png|An early Horned Reaper's head. HornedReaperDesign3.png|The Horned Reaper's design. HornedReaperDesign2.png|A design of the Horned Reaper's head. HornedReaperDesign.png|Another design of the Horned Reaper's head. References